As our living standard improves, the concept of doing business has been changed gradually from the emphasis on making profits to satisfying people's spiritual needs and feelings, and the concept of leisure activities has implanted in our mind, and we would spend much time on leisure activities to relax ourselves and have fun after work. As the electronic industry advances, various different types of electronic components and manufacturing technologies have been developed successfully, and the manufacturing cost of electronic products is reduced significantly, and the functions and qualities of the electronic products are improved. Therefore, consumers start purchasing related electronic products to improve the quality and fun of the leisure activities and enjoy the leisure activities more.
For example, when listening to a music, many people like to assemble several sets of loudspeakers having different vocal ranges with a preamplifier and a power amplifier to perfectly show the performances of the fine tones of high, mid and low vocal frequencies in the music, so as to deeply feel every details of the rhythm of the music. However, people may easily feel monotonous and unmindful of the music while there is only the music being played in an environment for a long period of time. The aforementioned listening environment seems more suitable for only one person interested to enjoy the music alone. However, in an environment for a group of people in a party or other activities, music is often played together with a lighting effect to create a unique atmosphere for the environment, so as to let those people in the party or activities intensely feel or cannot help to immerse in the atmosphere created by the music and lighting effect. Up to the present, most existing lamps used in the party or activities for generating lighting effect are generally connected to an independent control circuit, such that the brightness and blinking effect of the lamps can only be controlled or adjusted manually by an operator according to a fixed program instructions (such as turning on, turning off, low speed blinking, mid speed blinking or high speed blinking, etc) designed in the control circuit. Therefore, every time when the style of the music played in the party or activity is changed (such as changing from classic music to rock and roll music), the host or operator of the party or activity has to make adjustments manually to the corresponding fixed status of the lighting effect, or else the music will be inharmonious with the lighting effect of the environment. As a result, people who joining the party or activity may lose their mood when the created atmosphere is ruined.
In addition, in some specific places (such as pubs and discos, etc) or specific activities (such as concerts), various types of music are generally played together with different lighting effects to fan up the participants' mood quickly. However, the hanging lamps installed in the aforementioned places or for the aforementioned activities are also connected to an independent control circuit, which can only be controlled manually by a disc jockey for adjusting the brightness and blinking effect of the lamps. When disc jockey is not in good condition or is inexperienced, the way of controlling and showing the lighting effect will be unable to match with the live music perfectly, or will easily ruin the participants' mood. Therefore, it is an important issue for light and sound manufacturers to develop a novel electronic product capable of adjusting the brightness and blinking effect of the lamps automatically to match with the rhythm and melody of the music, so as to create a harmonious light and sound effect for the performance as well as the live-performance scene.